


Come To Me

by Jacie_popslash (Jacie)



Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: Blindfolds, Candles, Dinner, Handcuffs, Jealousy, Kidnapping, M/M, Relationship(s), Robbery, Romance, Shopping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2005-12-18
Updated: 2005-12-18
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/pseuds/Jacie_popslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin gets jealous, JC disappears, Justin worries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tuesday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to AO3 on 06 July 2014
> 
> Written for hurricanemegan for SeSa 2005.

Waking up alone in bed isn't unusual for JC. After rubbing the sleep from his eyes he stills himself and listens carefully. When he hears the shower running, he smiles widely. Stretching his tired muscles as he yawns and finds himself rubbing his belly when it's taut. Moving sleepily toward the bathroom he walks close to the wall as stealthily as a cat, the cushioning beige carpet muting the sound of his footfalls. Nearly as soon as they began living together JC had gotten into the habit of joining Justin for his morning shower, but he still likes to imagine he's surprising Justin each time he does it.

Sliding the shower door open as quietly as he can, JC slips in behind Justin. Knowing how cranky Justin can be in the morning, JC moves slowly, licking at the nape of his neck. He easily wraps both of his arms around Justin's waist, delighted by the feel of warm, damp skin. His lips are still pressed against Justin's neck as the water rains down around them.

"Jayce."

Too busy to respond, JC buries his nose in Justin's curls, inhaling the smells of soap and shampoo. When the scent of the soap hits him, he remembers the first time they had used it. He had insisted that it was lime scented, while Justin had argued that it was merely soap scented. The memory brings a smile to his face. They don't argue very often and when they do, it's usually nothing that a deep, lingering kiss can't resolve. Then there is always the splendiferous makeup sex they have afterward. As he squeezes his arms tighter, capturing his boyfriend firmly, he laps at droplets of water that splash off Justin's skin.

"Jayce, we don't have time."

"Yes, we do."

Justin's moans betray his desire. There isn't much in life he likes better than having JC's cock hard and pressed against him. Lust begins burning within him, his mind picturing JC beneath him on the bed they share.

"I have to be at work. I can't be late and neither can you. If we have sex now, I'd have to take another shower before I could go to work." Justin sighs, wishing they'd gotten up earlier.

Turning Justin around so they face each other, JC smiles mischievously, his hands caressing Justin's skin, skimming past Justin's abs and hips as he lowers himself slowly. With his tongue drawing a line down Justin's chest, JC works his way down until he's on his knees, his tongue licking at the base of Justin's cock. 

Steadying himself by grasping Justin's hips, JC looks up. "If I promise to do it fast, I think we'll have time."

After clearing his throat, Justin can't find the words to say no. He has to bite his lip to stop himself from bending down to kiss JC. "You're so beautiful," he manages. "I wish I had a picture of you just as you are right now."

JC laughs easily, his eyes crinkling which only makes him more adorable. "You want a picture of me in going down on you in the shower? You pervert."

"That's not what I meant."

JC's tongue licks the length of Justin's cock, drawing a long, heated sigh from Justin. "I like that you're a pervert."

"I'm not."

"You are and I love you for it."

"You're kinky and I love you for that."

Taking Justin's cock in his hand, JC begins pumping it as he sucks on one of Justin's balls. When he shifts, switching to suck Justin's other ball, JC nuzzles against his cock for a moment, inhaling his boyfriend's scent.

Without thinking, Justin's hand drops to JC's head, combing through his hair, caressing him tenderly. Using his other hand, Justin finds the tiled wall behind him and slowly shifts his body until he can lean against it. His fingers slide against the smooth coolness of the damp tiles, fingertips tracing the lines of grout separating the squares. He loves how JC manages to move with him as if they are one. It's something they both noticed on their first date, the first time they danced together, moving nearly in unison with each step. Justin smiles broadly remembering how JC had whispered in his ear how he couldn't wait until they had sex.

As Justin settles back against the wall he plants his feet firmly to support himself. JC takes his boyfriend's cock fully into his mouth. Curving his tongue, he cradles the cock as he begins to suck slowly at first, allowing Justin's heat to build gradually. When he pulls his mouth away, his long, graceful fingers quickly take over, pumping faster now that Justin's cock is hard and slick.

"You've got the best cock ever." Leaning in closer, JC pauses his actions and presses his cheek against Justin's shaft. "It's perfect," he compliments, licking at the object of his desire. "I wish we had more time, but I like the anticipation, too. I love it when you're inside me. It's heaven every time. I wish we had time to do more now, but I can wait if I have to. It will give me something to think about while I'm at work."

Pushing his hips forward, Justin moans, wanting release. "Tonight. Whatever you want, we'll do it tonight. I just can't be late to work today. Can't. There's a big meeting right at nine."

JC smothers kisses across the length of Justin's shaft before taking it in his mouth once more. This time he sucks harder, his hand still working close to the base. His other hand drops down to take care of his own cock, which has grown hard with lustful desire.

"I love you, Jayce," Justin mumbles, his head leaning back as he braces his legs to hold himself up when he comes. His fingers thread through JC's hair, fingering the waves that are now dripping wet. "The water's getting cold," he notices as his hand drops to the back of JC's head, encouraging him to finish quickly.

JC needs the cold water. It balances the heat between them. When he senses Justin is close, he goes back to using his hand. His head leans in against Justin's leg and he sucks the skin where he makes contact. Rubbing his thumb across the tip of Justin's shaft, JC grins when he feels the pre-cum. Seconds before Justin climaxes, JC takes his shaft in his mouth once more, enveloping it in wet, passionate heat and sucking it with intense cheek hollowing effort.

After he comes, Justin splashes cold water on his face, the droplets shimmering in the light like jewels raining down. "I wish there was something I could do for you," he says as he lowers his eyes to meet JC's.

Below him, he can see JC's hand busily stroking his own shaft in a steady rhythm. "I can take care of myself," JC purrs.

Cupping JC's chin, Justin uses the tip of his thumb to wipe away the white drops at the corner of JC's mouth, then he traces his thumb across JC's lips. Looking into his boyfriend's eyes he can tell JC is lost in his own carnal lust at the moment. Reaching across the shower Justin turns off the water, then settles on the floor of the tub where his arms circle around his boyfriend's shoulders as he draws him close for a kiss. Their mouths are pressed together when JC comes. He nearly collapses into Justin's arms, allowing Justin to care for him.

"Honey," Justin says softly. "We both have to go to work."

Slowly lifting his head, JC meets Justin's eyes. "I can't wait to get home and make you come all over again. And again and again and again."

Smiling, Justin kisses JC's forehead. "I'll see you tonight."


	2. Wednesday Evening

Before entering the restaurant where JC works, Justin pauses outside, peering through the window to watch JC at work. Pangs of jealousy tear at his heart as he can't help thinking that JC flirts with other men way too much. He watches as JC flutters from table to table like a songbird or a honeybee. At each table he touches one of the customers, either by placing a hand on their shoulder or gently touching an elbow. The coffee pot he carries goes from full to half full to empty as he makes his rounds, the smile never leaving his face.

Justin grits his teeth as JC stops at the last table where his hand lingers too long on the shoulder of the construction worker, the one with the crazy hair and tattoos. Justin knows him too. He lives in the neighborhood and goes to the same gym where JC and Justin go to workout. It's the same gym where Justin and JC first met. Justin likes him, but he doesn't like him around JC. Determined to exert his claim on his boyfriend, Justin briskly pushes his way into the restaurant and makes his way over to the table where JC is waiting on Chris and his coworkers.

"Hey."

"Hi, Sugar. Have a seat," JC offers, pulling a chair out invitingly.

"I thought we could just eat together. Have you eaten?"

"I'm just finishing up my last tables." JC is gesturing wildly as he speaks, coffee pot in one hand as he motions around the dining room with the other.

Justin smiles, watching JC's antics. "It's a good thing that coffee pot is empty or we'd all be drenched."

JC laughs and shrugs as if it doesn't matter. "Sit," he offers again, his hand patting the vinyl covered back of the chair. "What do you want for dinner?"

"What looks good today?"

Chris allows his eyes to wander quite obviously over JC, much to Justin's chagrin. "I'd say a certain waiter is looking pretty good today. Hot stuff!"

"Oh behave!" JC says, as he playfully swats at Chris' shoulder. He appears lost in thought for a moment before he responds to Justin. "Sit, chat with Chris and the boys. I'll bring you something special."

Taking a seat, Justin winks at JC, hoping Chris notices. "But I already have you."

"Hey, J," Chris interrupts, his eyes focusing on JC as he walks away. "That's nice. It's tight. And out of sight." His head bobs along with a tune only he can hear as his hands drum on the table, keeping time.

"Do you mind? I'd rather you not ogle my boyfriend," Justin says firmly.

"You have a nice little tushie, too," Chris teases, purposely bumping his shoulder against Justin's.

Justin frowns, unamused. His fingers curl around the nearest knife. Picking it up, he begins tapping it against the table. Searching back to the counter, he mentally urges JC to hurry with the fresh coffee. Instead of hurrying, JC is busy joking with his coworkers, Gwen and Lindsey. Justin can't hear the words, but he listens to the girls giggle as they glance over to the table.

Chris licks his lips hungrily as he watches the blonde until she turns her back toward him and goes back to her own section across the restaurant. "How about a little one on one Saturday morning? Are you up for it?"

Crinkling his nose, Justin attempts to change the subject before the discussion even begins. "We're on our way to the Lakers game tonight. After dinner."

"Yeah, C told us. Good thing you had the tickets with you, because I might have grabbed C and gone in your place if he had them."

Squirming uncomfortably, Justin turns to watch JC again, still thinking he flirts way too much. 

"Saturday morning, what do you think?" Chris pushes. "You know you're the only one who provides any kind of competition for me. These chumps all suck," Chris nods, indicating his coworkers. "What do you say?"

"I guess that would be fine." Bringing his attention back to the table, Justin watches as Chris picks out a single kernel of corn and uses his spoon to catapult it across the table at his coworker, AJ.

"Chris, don't do anything that requires me to force a mop and bucket on you again, alright?" JC's voice chirps from behind the counter where he's busy making more coffee.

Justin listens as the regulars turn their attention to Chris and laugh. He knows most of their faces, if not their names. The restaurant is only three blocks from the apartment he shares with JC. It's close enough that JC can walk to work and back home. On most nights Justin stops by for dinner, often staying until JC finishes his shift so they can walk home together. 

Tonight Justin has parked at the lot on the corner so they can drive right to the game without stopping by the apartment. While he waits for his dinner, Justin listens to the chatter between Chris, AJ and the other construction workers, feigning interest in their conversation. They discuss everything from their power tools to the hot chicks who pass by their work site throughout the day. Justin even makes the effort to laugh at their crass jokes. His eyes often wander back to JC though, watching him work and still thinking that he flirts too much.


	3. Late Wednesday Night

Sitting in the front seat of the SUV, JC tugs his light jacket tighter, not for warmth, but to ward off his feelings of insecurity. Justin had barely spoken to him throughout the game. Even though he kept insisting he was just concentrating on basketball, the game ended half an hour earlier and Justin still isn't really talking to him. He's been with Justin long enough to read the signs. It's obvious that he's done something to anger his boyfriend. 

Settling his hand on Justin's knee, JC tries to think of what to say, knowing that the longer it takes to clear it up, the harder it will be. Pushing back into his seat, he steadies himself with a foot on the dashboard.

"Jayce, don't."

"Don't what? Don't touch you?"

"The dashboard. You're getting it dirty."

"I can take my shoes off," JC offers, quickly untying the laces until Justin swerves while reaching for JC's foot. "Watch the road!"

"Don't take your shoes off. Please. Just leave them on. And don't put your feet on the dashboard."

"Are you mad at me?" JC asks, turning to face Justin.

Instead of responding, Justin grips the steering wheel tighter until his knuckles begin turning white. JC watches as Justin bites his bottom lip and stares into the darkness at the road ahead. 

"Are you?" JC's voice drops to a whisper.

"I'm not. Not really."

"What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Justin, please. I can tell there's something wrong. You have barely spoken to me all evening. We've gone to games together before and you have never been this quiet." JC reaches for Justin's nearest hand. Pulling it away from the steering wheel, JC laces his fingers with Justin's. "We're always laughing together. Always talking and laughing. I've never seen you so quiet. Something is bothering you and I want to know what it is so we can fix it. Please tell me."

Approaching a stoplight, Justin sighs and moves his foot onto the brake. The car comes to a complete stop as Justin collects his thoughts. "You flirt too much. You flirt all the time. It's like I'm not enough for you."

The smile slips from JC's face like the water slipping down a drain, washing all of JC's energy away in a flash of a moment. "What do you mean? I don't flirt. What are you talking about?"

As soon as the light changes to green, Justin stomps on the gas pedal, causing the SUV to lurch forward. "Do you really want to talk about this?"

"Yes. Because I don't know what you're talking about. All I know is I don't like it when you don't talk to me. I don't like it when you're mad at me."

"Fine. Let's talk then," Justin agrees, pulling out of traffic, then shifting the vehicle into park and turning the ignition off. "You flirt. You flirt all the time."

"I don't. I don't know what you're talking about. I don't flirt with other guys."

"You do! All the time. You flirt at the restaurant."

"I'm friendly, it's my job. It's not flirting, it's being friendly and getting tips."

"You're always touching everyone."

"Making contact. I'm supposed to care about my customers."

"Chris. You flirt with Chris and he likes watching you walk away. He knows we're going out and he still watches you and makes comments about how tight your butt is and what a hot piece of ass you are. I don't think you should wear those pants to work again. They are way too tight. They show too much. If you weren't wearing an apron at the restaurant everyone could see everything in very accurate detail."

"I wore them for you. I wore them because we were going out after work. Everything I do or wear is to please you and only you. And Chris is just a friend. You know that. He's your friend, too."

"I bet if you offered, he'd be on you faster than a dog on steak."

"Sugar, I bet he'd take up anyone who offered. That's just Chris being Chris. He's straight anyway. He dates women. He's hounded Gwen so much, begging her for a date, that she refuses to wait on him. That's why they sit in my section. None of the girls will wait on that crew anymore. I promise you they're all totally straight, even Chris."

"You and I have both had girlfriends before. That doesn't make either of us straight."

"You were dating Britney before you realized you preferred guys and Bobbie and I were just covering for each other, we weren't really dating at all. It was just convenient."

"You said being gay was never an issue for you. Why date a girl to cover it?"

"Not for me. For her. Bobbie's into girls and thought her parents would freak out so we pretended to date. She's a friend, that's all."

"You flirt with the bartender at the club and I know he's gay."

"Nick? He's a bartender. I'm a waiter. He's being friendly to me because it's his job. And I'm not flirting with him, I'm just being friendly back."

Feeling frustration take hold, Justin throws his hands up, then pounds them against the steering wheel. "Fine. I don't like you being so damn friendly to everyone under the sun."

JC nibbles at his fingernail. "I didn't realize you were so jealous. I'm just being me, Justin. I'm not flirting like in a serious way. It's just who I am and how I am. I don't get jealous of you going off with Chris."

Justin raises his voice, nearly shouting, "I'm not flirting with him. You are."

With the windows closed, the sound of Justin's voice reverberates, filling the SUV with such bravado that JC seems to shrink slightly, cowering into his seat.

"I don't want Chris or anyone else," he defends himself meekly. "It's all in your imagination. I didn't have to move in with you. I wanted to. I want to be with you. I swear I will never do anything to screw that up. I love you, Justin. Only you. I don't know what else to say. Don't you trust me? If you trust me, really trust me, this shouldn't even be an issue."

Gazing into the darkness, Justin calms himself. "I know I should."

Moving his hand back to Justin's knee, JC scoots close enough to kiss his boyfriend's cheek. "I love you so much. I only want to be with you. Please believe in us. Please believe I would never do anything to screw this up. This is the best relationship I've ever had. Don't you love me?"

"Yes," Justin answers quietly. "I love you so much. I just can't deal with the thought of you being with anyone else."

"This I promise you. As long as you'll have me, I will be yours. Faithfully yours. I can't stop being me. I don't want to stop being me. I like people. I'm a people person. I love my job. I love the interaction with other people. But I'm not in love with anyone other than you. Only you. Please don't be jealous."

"I'm not sure I can help it."

"You are my heart and my soul. You are all that I am. I'm nothing without you. You make me complete. You make me whole. I can't lose that. I need you to believe that. But I still have to be me. Telling me to stop being friendly is like me telling you that you can never talk to Trace again."

"That's not fair. He's my best friend."

"I know. I'm just saying I would never ask you to change who you are."

"I'm not flirting with Trace."

"Neither am I. I'm not flirting with Chris or anyone else either. Not seriously. I only mean it when I flirt with you. How about any time you feel I'm being too flirty, you come over and hold my hand?"

"I don't want to act like a jealous boyfriend."

Using only his fingertips, JC turns Justin's chin until they're looking into each other's eyes. "Then stop being one. Alright? So now that we've established that you love me and I love you and we're both friendly people who are definitely not flirting with anyone else, can we get back to just being us again?"

"I guess," Justin agrees as he starts the SUV.

"Good. And when we get home we can stay up all night long having awesome makeup sex."

"Honey, I wish. You know I can't be late to work. I'm afraid you'll have to take a rain check on the sex. I promise to sex you up properly tomorrow night."

"I'll hold you to that," JC promises. "I know it's late, but I'm starving. Can we grab a quick bite to eat at McDonalds?"

"That stuff isn't healthy for you, Jayce. Let's stop off at the Gas N Dash instead. I'll buy you some Gatorade and a power bar."

"It's not the same as a Big Mac and fries, but I guess it'll have to do."

There's only one other car on the lot as Justin steers the SUV smoothly between two yellow lines and shifts it into park. He glances at JC as he opens his door. Before heading into the shop Justin waits for JC, wishing they could hold hands in public but knowing it usually isn't a good idea, especially this late at night. JC's not as caring about what other people think. As he strides past Justin, he kisses him briefly on the cheek, a kiss so quick that it would be missed on the surveillance tape, or could be past off as JC leaning in to quietly tell something to his friend. When he reaches the door, JC steps in, then holds the door for Justin to enter after him.

Once inside they head to the cooler where JC reaches for a fruit punch Gatorade, shaking it as soon as it's in his grasp, while Justin's eyes wander over the blue bottles momentarily before he reaches for an orange one.

"Chicken," JC teases playfully.

"Like I want to spend the rest of the night with you trying to lick all the blue off my tongue."

"Like that's a bad thing?"

Glancing down at his wrist, Justin checks his watch, then offers a view to JC. "It's Wednesday night. Late. I have to get up in a few more hours and go in to work tomorrow. You know it's not that I wouldn't love to stay up and play with you all night long, but I have to get some sleep." 

"Party pooper."

Justin smiles as he reaches around JC's back, surreptitiously patting his hip. "Maybe I can make it up to you this weekend," he promises, his eyes watching the clerk who appears to be reading a newspaper.

"You promised you'd make it up to me tomorrow night," JC pouts playfully.

"I'll make it up to you tomorrow and then all weekend long on top of that." Justin stands as close to JC as he dares, speaking softly, his hand rubbing down JC's arm. "I'm going to take you out this weekend to anywhere you want to go. Then I'll stay up all night long pleasing you as only I can. I'm going to ride you so long and hard this weekend, you're going to need a week to rest up for more."

"You're such a tease," JC giggles.

"No teasing, baby, that's a promise."

As they choose their power bars, JC raises his eyebrows as he pleads, "Can't I just buy one thing that's bad for me? Please?"

"Like what? Aren't the power bars enough to keep you bouncing off the walls all night while I'm trying to sleep?"

"Can I get some cupcakes? I want something with a creamy filling. Since I can't get any of that sweet stuff from you tonight."

Justin can't resist the playful grin dancing on JC's mouth. He longs to kiss, to touch JC's skin and hold him close, but knows he can't. Not until they're in private again. They've already been touching more than they should in public. Instead he watches the clerk closely as he drops his hand down to give JC's hand a squeeze. "Sure, baby. Go get you some cupcakes. Just remember, you are what you eat. Cupcake." 

JC's heart flutters as Justin winks at him. Their hands drift apart slowly, lingering as their fingertips touch. "Yeah, I'm full of that sweet stuff."

"I'm going to grab some milk," Justin calls as JC walks away. "I think we're low."

Turning back, JC mouths the words, "I'll go low on you anytime."

The door chimes as two more men enter. Justin watches as JC nods to them, a friendly greeting. 

Heading back to the cooler for the milk, Justin shakes his head and tries not to think of JC's friendly gestures as flirting. He's still trying to decide between buying a gallon or half-gallon when he hears the loud shouting from across the store.

"We want all the money! All of it! Now! Do it and you won't get hurt!"

Without thinking, Justin reacts. Everything in his hands is shoved onto the nearest shelf as he dashes by. A moment later he finds a gun pointed right at his face.

"Freeze, sucker," the gunman screams.

Coming to a sudden stop, Justin raises his hands instinctively. His heart is pounding. The gunman has taken JC hostage, capturing him in a choke hold around his neck and using him as a human shield. The gunman's partner is busy urging the clerk to hurry as he shoves the money into a bag.

Justin's eyes dart between JC and the clerk. He notices the clerk looking around wildly as if searching for someone and Justin wonders if there's another employee or security guard on duty. He watches as the gunman switches his aim back to the clerk.

It only takes seconds for the clerk to fill the bag with money. Justin steps forward as the man with the money heads for the door. The gunman quickly shifts the gun from pointing at the clerk to pointing at JC's head, the barrel resting just below his right ear.

"Don't be a hero. We don't want to hurt no one. Just back off."

"Please," Justin begs, his eyes feeling the sting of oncoming tears.

"Is that your ride outside?"

"Yes. You can take it. Just let my friend go, alright? Here are the keys. Take it. Just let him go."

When the man with the money bag swings back to snatch the keys from the air, Justin's heart sinks. He was hoping the gunman would let JC go as he reached for the keys, but he is still holding JC securely.

It's difficult for Justin to resist the urge to lunge forward and tackle the guy, but he remains in place. JC's eyes are pleading with him and he knows JC wants him to stay put. Held tightly against the gunman's chest, JC walks backwards with him, making no attempt to squirm away. Justin's eyes drop slightly, seeing the bottle of Gatorade shoved tightly between JC's arm and his body, power bars in one hand and a package of cupcakes in the other.

In the flash of time that he spends wondering why JC has to have such a weakness for junk food, he's gone. They're gone. The two men, the money, JC and the SUV are all gone. Justin's eyes focus on the vase of roses next to the cash register. He was planning to buy a rose for JC to make up for his jealous accusations. Now he isn't sure if he'll ever get the chance again.


	4. Early Thursday Morning

"Oh God, Trace. Thank God you answered the phone. Tell them I won't be in today."

"You sick?"

"No, man. I'm at the police station. JC and I were at that Gas N Dash last night when it was robbed. They took him."

"No way!"

"They took him. I'm so scared. They took JC and my SUV. The police showed up and said the other car they had was stolen. It had just been reported stolen when they got the call on the robbery. They've had me here all night asking questions. They're looking for JC, but they won't let me help. I'm afraid to go home. I'm afraid I'll fall asleep and won't be there when he needs me."

"He knows you're always there for him."

"We had a fight right before it happened. I yelled at him for flirting with everyone and he said I was being needlessly jealous."

"You are. At least sometimes you are."

"I should have been there with him. He wanted cupcakes. Why did I let him get the cupcakes?"

"What are you talking about?"

"He wanted cupcakes and that's why he was there and they grabbed him. If I had said no cupcakes, he would have been beside me. Safely beside me. It's my fault."

"It's not your fault."

The line goes silent for nearly a minute before Justin whispers, "What if he's dead? What if they killed him?"

"J, don't think like that. Stay positive. I'm sure he's fine. I'm sure they'll find him today."


	5. Saturday Morning

Justin hasn't been to work since it happened. Unable to bear sleeping in their bed alone, he's spent every night on the couch waiting for the phone to ring. When it does ring, he leaps for it.

"Hello?"

"Yo, dude, it's Chris. Any news?"

"No, man. Nothing."

"That sucks. Hey, do you need to burn off some energy? We could go shoot some hoops like we planned if you want."

"How can you say that? How can I go play in the park when he's out there? I can't believe you'd even think I would."

"Sorry, J. I just thought you could use some fresh air. I bet you haven't showered or shaved since he's been gone."

"He's not _gone_ , Chris. He was _taken_. They took him. They took him away from me. God only knows what they've done to him. I don't even want to think about it."

"Then don't. Don't let it make you crazy."

"I can't not think about it. I need him. I feel like they stole the only thing that gave my life meaning. I have to get him back."

"Do you want me to come over? I could sit with you and make sure you're eating alright. Are you eating enough?"

"I can't eat. I see his face everywhere. I feel like it's all a bad dream. I just wish I'd wake up."

Chris' voice softens. "Are you getting any sleep at all?"

Long moments of silence hang in the air before Justin sniffles and answers, "Not really. How can I sleep without him? How can I breathe without him? I never realized how hard it would be to not have him here. How did I get to be so damn dependent on him?"

"You fell in love. It's all good, J. The love you share with C, it's all good."

"What if it's all gone?"

"True love is forever."

"I just want him back."

"I know."

"I have to go. The other line's ringing."

"I'm coming over. No arguments. Bye."

Chris is off the line before Justin can comment or say no. After taking a deep breath, he picks up the other line. "Hello?"

"Mr. Timberlake?"

"Yes."

"This is Officer Bass. We need you to identify a young man, verify whether he's Joshua Chasez."

"Oh god," Justin sputters as his stomach twists into knots.

"We found a young man..."

"Oh god. I can't. I can't see him dead."

"He's not dead. We found a young man who says his name is Joshua Chasez, but he doesn't have any identification. We need you to come to the hospital and..."

"He's alive? Jayce is alive? Is he alright? Please tell me he's alright."

"He says he's Joshua Chasez, but Mr. Timberlake, he could have heard the name on the news. We need you to come to the hospital and take a look. See if you can verify whether or not he is Joshua Chasez. As soon as you can."

"But he is alright? They didn't hurt him, did they? Is he hurt? Why is he at the hospital?"

"He's a little dehydrated. They're going to keep him here for observation for a while. We need you to come identify him as soon as you can. We need to verify that he is Joshua Chasez before we can really question him about the abduction and robbery. If it turns out that he's not Joshua Chasez, then we'd only be wasting our time and energy questioning him."

"Will I be able to bring him home today? If it really is Jayce?"

"I don't think so. They want to keep him under observation for at least twenty-four to forty-eight hours. If it is him you can bring him a few personal items. Maybe bring his toothbrush, comb, pajamas, that sort of thing, but you might want to wait until you're sure it's him first."

"I'll come right now," Justin promises.

A knock on the door draws Justin's attention away from the conversation for a moment. Taking the cordless phone with him, he opens the door to find Chris ready to knock again.

"Good. You're home." Bursting through the door, Chris doesn't wait for an invitation.

Justin steps aside and closes the door, then returns to his phone conversation. "Where should I go?"

"Memorial Hospital. Go to the nurses station on the fifth floor. They'll direct you."

"I'll be right there. Thank you for calling."

Justin's thumb clicks the phone off as Chris pokes at his ribs. "You look hungry."

"They may have found him. Can you give me a ride?"

"They found JC?" Unable to hide his excitement, Chris pulls Justin into a hug. "That's great! Justin, are you alright?"

"The officer said it might not be Jayce. He said it could be someone that heard his name on the news."

"Who would pretend to be a kidnap victim?"

"Someone looking for food or medical attention I guess. He had his wallet with him that night, but they said this guy has no ID." 

"It's him. I know it's him. I can feel it. Come on."

No matter how fast Chris drives, it isn't fast enough. Leaning forward in the passenger seat, Justin pushes his hands against the dash trying to urge the car to go faster. Instead of parking right away, Chris drops Justin off at the front door, watching him leap out of the car before it's even stopped completely. Justin's inside the hospital before Chris can shift his car back into gear.

At the elevator, Justin jabs at the button twice, then wants to punch it when it doesn't respond as quickly as he wants it to. Knowing there must be a staircase nearby, he frantically searches for exit signs, but hasn't located one before the elevator arrives. Stepping into the car, he hopes it doesn't stop at another floor before it gets to his destination.

Once at the fifth floor, he doesn't need to ask where to go. He can see a policeman outside a door down the hall. Justin sprints down the hallway toward the officer.

"Is this where Joshua Chasez is?" he asks, panting.

"Are you Justin Timberlake?"

"Yes." Justin quickly flips out his wallet, displaying his driver's license as proof.

"Go on in."

The door seems heavy as Justin pushes it, his eyes closed as he prays. When he opens them again, he's staring into familiar blue eyes, sparkling with recognition. Stopping in his tracks, he looks JC over, nervously eyeing the IV bottle he's hooked to.

"Sugar, you're going to have to come to me. I'm not allowed out of bed. Doctor's orders."

A blond officer steps toward Justin. "Are you Mr. Timberlake?"

"Yes." 

"For the record, can you identify this man?"

"That's Jayce. Joshua Chasez."

JC smiles broadly. "Now that we're established that, come here. I'm so happy to see you."

Justin's at the bed a moment later, gently touching JC's arm. They both know that's not enough. JC reaches for him, arms embracing him.

"Jayce, I was so afraid for you."

"I'm fine. Sit with me," he offers, scooting over far enough to give Justin a spot to sit down. The bed is narrow and not terribly comfortable, but Justin does his best to squeeze in next to JC, careful not to interfere with the IV.

Officer Bass blushes and turns his head as JC kisses Justin, then cuddles against him.

"Did they hurt you?" Justin asks, unsure if he really wants to know the truth. Wanting to express his support, Justin tenderly rubs his hand up and down JC's arm, attempting to sooth him.

"No. They drove over bumpy roads for a while, then they stopped and told me to get out. They even let me keep my Gatorade and a couple of power bars. But they took my cupcakes." 

Justin can't help laughing as JC sighs sadly. Placing an arm around JC, Justin comforts him protectively. "I'm sorry, honey. I promise to buy you all the cupcakes you want when they let you out of here."

"I knew you'd have them out looking for me, so I didn't want to wander around. I stayed put waiting to be rescued, but no one came. I waited all Thursday and no one came."

"Honey, I'm sorry. We were looking."

"I know. I waited most of Friday, too. But I was out of food and didn't have anything left to drink, so I started walking Friday afternoon. Then it got dark and I didn't know which way to go, but I wanted to go somewhere, so I walked. Then I stumbled into a campground. It was still dark out, so I waited until someone woke up."

Tears roll down Justin's cheeks as he listens. "Oh, honey, you should have woke someone up. They would have understood."

"I know. But I did look sort of unsafe. You know, like someone who might hurt them. I hadn't showered or shaved and my clothes were dirty." Raising his hand to Justin's face, JC rubs the bristly whiskers making an appearance. "Looks like you were right there with me."

Holding JC's hand tightly, Justin squeezes it reassuringly. "I was with you in spirit. I prayed for you the entire time. I prayed that you were safe and that they didn't hurt you. I missed you so much."

JC pulls Justin's head onto his chest and holds him, kissing his hair. "I thought about you the whole time. How much I missed being with you. How much I missed being in your arms."

Struggling up, Justin eyes Officer Bass questioningly, but JC quickly settles him back down. "Don't get mad or anything, but Officer Bass is totally cool about us being together. We were talking and he and I seem to have similar preferences in dating partners."

"Oh. Why would that make me mad?"

"That night you said I flirt too much. I don't want you to think I was flirting. We were just talking and I told him you were my boyfriend and that we lived together. He was totally cool with it and we got to talking and I sort of invited him to hang out at the bar with us sometime. He's new in town and..."

"I understand," Justin promises. "Maybe you can hook him up with Nick."

Their heads all turn when the door opens. They all watch as Chris strides in, followed by the other officer. "I wanted to see for myself," Chris explains. "It's good to see you, C. You're looking mighty fine," he offers with a playful wink.


	6. Monday

The hospital refuses to release JC until Monday morning and then only after the doctors check him out thoroughly. Since Justin has to be back at work, it is Officer Bass who promises to get him home safely. The police take care of him, knowing they'll be using him as a witness when the robbers are captured.

There's no reason for Justin to stop at the restaurant tonight. JC's been given the entire week off to recuperate. It's still light as Justin hurries from the lot behind the building, heading for their apartment. The dog across the alleyway is barking, but Justin doesn't have time to stop and pet him. There's a new sensation of fear that lives in his heart. Even though he can't watch JC every minute of the day, he's afraid to leave him alone. He fears never seeing him again. JC confirmed that the robbers took his wallet from him and now that the robbers know where they live, Justin is afraid that they'll come harm JC or take him away again.

When Justin reaches their apartment, the door opens without a key. "Jayce! I want you to keep the door locked when I'm not here. Seriously!" Shutting the door behind him, he hesitates and listens. Jazz music is playing softly in the background. "Jayce?"

"I'm in the kitchen."

Tightening his fingers on the handle of his briefcase, Justin can feel the smoothness of the leather. There's a place for it. There's a place for everything in the apartment. Setting the briefcase down, Justin steps toward the kitchen, walking through the small dining room. The table is set for a romantic evening including a blue tablecloth, candles, the china JC's parents had given them and linen napkins that had been lovingly embroidered many years earlier by Justin's grandmother. A vase of flowers is centered on the table. Its clear rounded base is filled with water. Justin's eyes follow the curve of the glass. Without thinking, he brings the single rose in his hand up to his nose where he can smell it. The flowers on the table are beautiful, a sunny mixture of yellow and orange, but the rose in his hand is red, symbolizing his deep love for JC. 

"I was going to take you out to dinner," Justin calls as he hides the rose behind his back.

"I wanted to make you dinner. Or at least make dinner for you. Then have you for dessert." JC's laugher trails after his words, luring Justin into the kitchen.

Stopping in the doorway, Justin watches his boyfriend. JC is a whirl of activity, busy sauteeing in one pan, carefully adding small amounts of wine from the bottle he holds in his other hand. There's a small hand towel thrown over JC's shoulder. More distracting is the baby blue robe JC is wearing. "That's my robe," Justin states as a matter of fact.

Dancing across the room gracefully, bowls of food in his hands, JC lightly kisses Justin's cheek as he passes him. "I know the only thing you like better than seeing me in your favorite robe is seeing me out of it. That comes later," JC promises.

"I wanted to do something for you. You're the one who was in the hospital and everything." 

Justin watches as JC places the salad and cooked broccoli onto the table. "I'm fine. Really. I just wanted to have a nice romantic evening at home. I got the recipe from Lance's partner, Officer Fatone. Joey. It's Chicken Marsala and the broccoli has bacon and cheese with it."

"Sounds good. I bought you this." Feeling awkward, Justin thrusts the rose at JC.

When JC reaches for it, he covers Justin's hand under his own, capturing it. "Justin, I'm sorry my flirting makes you uncomfortable. I don't mean anything by it. I just like talking to people. I like being friendly."

"It's fine. I shouldn't be so jealous."

"Are we alright? I don't want this to come between us. I don't want anything to ever come between us."

Not knowing what to say, Justin pulls JC into a hug, holding him tightly for over a minute with their cheeks are pressed together. With his lips close to Justin's ear, JC begins to hum along with the music, gently swaying their bodies together. Their hands are still wrapped together, surrounding the rose. JC slips his other hand to Justin’s hip, directing their movements as he dances their way back into the kitchen. The dance ends in a long, deep kiss, with JC's arms now wrapped around Justin's neck, the rose still in his hand, and Justin's hands snug against JC's hips, pulling the front of the robe apart. Closing the distance between them, Justin presses his body against JC's.

When he breaks the kiss, he's still holding JC tightly. "I missed you so much. Those were the worst days of my life. I don't ever want to be away from you again."

"You were with me in my heart. I knew you'd never stop looking for me."

"I couldn't sleep."

"I'm sorry."

Pressing his lips against JC's forehead, Justin smiles as he pushes away. "I'm so glad you're alright. I couldn't bear it if they had hurt you in any way."

Lifting the rose to his nose, JC closes his eyes and inhales deeply. When he opens his eyes, he looks directly into Justin's. "Thank you for this. You're always so good to me."

At the sink JC fills their rose vase with water, the tall and slender one meant for a single flower. Moving close to him, Justin places his hand on JC's shoulder. "I love you," he whispers.

"Ditto," JC replies, smiling as memories of Ghost light in Justin's eyes. He knows it's JC's favorite romantic movie.

Hand in hand, they move back into the dining room. JC places the rose vase near his wineglass where he can admire the flower during the meal. Their places aren't set across from each other, but side by side. As he pours the wine, carefully filling two glasses, JC motions for Justin to sit down.

JC watches Justin curiously, wanting to capture the expression on his face as he first tastes the carefully prepared Chicken Marsala. "Is it good?"

"Yes, yes it's very good. I'm sorry I ever doubted your ability to prepare meals." Digging into the food hungrily, Justin eats quickly. He knows JC won't be offended, since he eats fast all the time. 

Tonight is somehow different though. Instead of eating, JC is leaning back, enjoying the wine as he watches Justin. Only seconds pass before Justin notices and looks up at him. "Do I have food all over my face or what?"

"You're beautiful. That's all."

Softening his tone, Justin asks, "Were you scared?"

Before he answers, JC's eyes wander around the room. Memories of the pair decorating together come flooding back to him. Their mothers both came over to help, but Justin and JC had chosen every paint color, all the wallpaper and all the furniture together. They'd paid for it together. A smile lights JC's face as he remembers he still owes Justin money. He knows he has a lot that he's thankful for. Knowing what he has with Justin gave him strength in his darkest hour. "Sometimes I was scared. Sometimes I knew in my heart that I would see you again. They were cool to me though. Really. We talked. The guy with the money drove and the guy with the gun sat in back with me. He promised not to hurt me as long as I didn't try anything stupid. So we sat and talked."

"About what?"

A sparkle gleams in JC's eyes. "Sex!"

Laughter escapes through Justin's lips before he can stop it. "Of course."

"It was cool. He was telling me about his girlfriend. I told him you were my boyfriend."

Seriousness washes the smile from Justin's face. "You should be more careful. Not everyone is cool about the way we live. About us being together."

"Love is always right."

"Not everyone sees it that way. They could have really hurt you."

Brushing off Justin's remarks, JC continues, "He didn't want to hear about the specifics, but we got to talking about sex. It was funny, because we were suddenly talking about sex, then wondered how the conversation got there. I had asked if they were going to tie me up and he started telling me that his girlfriend gets turned on when he ties her up during sex. He said she claims it's the best sex ever. Curls her toes and everything."

"Don't I curl your toes?"

"Yeah, but I was thinking," as he pauses, JC pops open the buttoned cuff of Justin's shirt, then he allows his finger to slide across Justin's skin. When he gets to Justin's elbow, he cups it beneath the material and leans in for a kiss. After the kiss, he bows his head, leaning it against Justin's shoulder. "I was thinking we could try. I mean, there must be at least a hundred ways to have sex and I'd like to try each and every one with you."

"Am I boring you in bed?"

"No! I love you. I love being with you. But this guy was telling me about all this stuff he does with his girlfriend and it sounded hot."

"And it turned you on just talking about it? Maybe you're just secretly into het porn."

"It was thinking about doing it with you that made it hot." Wrapping his arms around Justin, JC cuddles closer. "I bought some new toys today. Don't you even want to try something different? Please?"


	7. Late Monday Night

Candles illuminate the in a romantic glow. Lying on the bed, JC watches the shadows dance as the flames flicker. He loves the candlelight, how it's sparked full of life. There's something about candlelight that he finds sexually tempting. Subconsciously reaching for his cock, he pumps it three times before he realizes it. Blood flows through his veins, nearly boiling with lust. Not wanting to wait for Justin, JC seeks him out.

Creeping stealthily into the bathroom, he stops and inhales. A fog of steam obscures the mirror. The air is heavy and damp, laced with the smell of soap. Justin likes to be clean before sex, which suits JC just fine. Sliding the shower door open as quietly as he can, JC slips in behind Justin. For a moment, he stops and watches the droplets of water sparkle in the light as they bounce off Justin's skin. A force draws him closer to Justin. Without a cognitive thought he wraps his arms around Justin's waist and licks the nape of his neck.

"Jayce," Justin says softly, more like a sigh than a spoken word.

"Thank you for everything."

"Everything?"

Pulling the pair together until Justin's back is flush against his chest, JC's palms are spread open and flat against Justin's skin. He can feel the hard muscles and is thankful that Justin has agreed to keep the hair shaved from his chest.

"Thank you for living with me and being there for me and for loving me. Thank you for everything."

Squirming around still held within JC's grasp, Justin turns to face his lover. Before they kiss, Justin slips his arms around JC's neck. "You are my everything, Jayce."

"I want you to show me."

"Show you what?"

"How you love me." 

"How much I love you?"

"How good you love me."

Stepping out of the shower, JC grabs a towel. It's soft and fluffy and smells like fabric softener. Still standing in the tub, Justin watches as JC dries himself. He admires the body JC has worked so hard to develop. When JC looks back, he reaches for Justin's hand. 

"Come to me," he pleads softly.

Justin takes JC's hand, holding it tightly as he reaches back to turn the water off. When he steps from the tub, it's into the towel JC holds open for him, then closes around him until he's firmly wrapped in both the towel and JC's strong arms.

"What did you buy today?"

Taking Justin's hand in his own, JC tugs him toward the bedroom, excited that Justin is ready to play. As soon as they enter the bedroom, it's obvious JC has replaced their cotton sheets with silk ones. Baby blue silk. The new cream colored comforter features winding blue lines that weave themselves into endless intricate designs. The candles still flicker, their wax dripping onto carefully placed plates. JC leads the way to the bed, grabbing a brown paper bag off the dresser as they pass by. 

Once they're both settled, JC leans in for a quick kiss before emptying the contents of the bag onto the bedspread. His eyes are open wide and sparkling like a child on Christmas morning presented with loads of new toys.

Justin's eyes scan the items one by one. JC watches where Justin's eyes settle last and grabs that item first.

"Warming oil. For massages. Or whatever. It warms when it comes into contact with skin."

Justin nods approvingly, as his eyes roam over to the handcuffs. "And these?" he asks as he dangles one off his index finger. "Please tell me they aren't borrowed from your new cop friends."

A blush colors JC's face briefly. "No! I wouldn't have asked. Not unless I knew them better."

"You can talk to a robber about sex, but not a cop?"

"I can talk to anyone about sex, but it would be rude to ask to borrow a cop's handcuffs unless he was already a pretty good friend. The robber told me this was the best way. He said when you just use ties alone they can come untied or you can tie them too tightly and cut off the person’s circulation at the wrist and that can be uncomfortable."

"What are these for?" Justin wonders, now displaying the pink and black silk scarves.

"The black one is a blindfold and the pink ones are to tie the handcuffs to the bed. And extra pink ones for my wrists because silk feels better than metal."

Picking up the narrow vibrator, Justin flips the switch and listens to the gentle buzz it produces. "And this? Since it's open, does that mean you were playing without me?"

"No. It's an anal vibrator and I just opened it to wash it and put batteries in it. I promise I did not take it on a test spin. I wanted to wait until you got home."

"And lip gloss?"

"Lip gloss is sexy. I like your lips all shiny." JC pouts seductively as he breaks open the packaging. "And it's raspberry flavored. I wish they made it in wine flavors. Wouldn't that be the best?"

"If it was for men, they'd make it beer flavored. Beer, nachos and chicken wings."

JC quickly applies the gloss and leans over to kiss Justin. 

"It definitely does not taste like chicken."

"Isn't supposed to. It's supposed to taste like me, only sweeter."

Pushing JC's new toys out of his way, Justin crawls across the bed. As he approaches, JC bends himself backwards until he's sprawled onto his back with Justin on top of him busily kissing his neck.

JC works his hands up Justin's back, gliding smoothly across the skin. "Sugar, can we try, please?"

Without stopping his kisses, Justin feels his way through the pile of toys until he finds one of the handcuffs. It snaps quickly around JC's wrist. The feel of cold steel against his wrist causes JC to writhe and moan.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, it's turning me on. You turn me on," JC replies breathlessly.

Wasting no time, Justin finds the other handcuff and snaps it around JC's other wrist. Once they're both on, Justin can't resist pinning JC onto the bed and humping against him a few times.

"If you're not careful, we're both going to come before you even have me tied to the bed."

"As you wish," Justin promises, working quickly. First he lifts JC's arms, letting gravity pull the cuffs down as he wraps each of JC's wrists with the pink silk scarves. After lacing them through the cuffs, Justin ties each one to a bed post.

"Don't forget the blindfold," JC reminds him.

"Do you really want to be blindfolded? I hate to rob you of the vision that is me, especially when I'm doing what I do best." To accentuate his sentence, Justin thrusts his cock, pleased that JC can't help but watch. Placing his hand over JC's heart, Justin can feel it race. "It's pounding. You're already turned on."

Swallowing hard, JC closes his eyes and tries to concentrate. "I really want to try this. With you. The guy was telling me. You know how blind people's other senses are heightened because they can't see?"

"Sure."

"He says being blindfolded during sex makes you appreciate everything else so much more. It makes it more intense."

"Then maybe we should both be blindfolded."

"Me this time, you next time."

Straddling over JC's hips, Justin pulls the sleek black scarf across his own chest, then shimmies seductively as JC watches, licking his lips. "It's smooth."

"I love the feel of silk."

"I love the feel of you." 

After fitting the scarf against JC's eyes, Justin kisses his mouth as he wraps the ends behind JC's head, tying them together. "Sorry," he apologizes when he's accidentally caught some of JC's strands in the knot. After making sure all of JC's hair is free, Justin tenderly lays his boyfriend's head back against the pillow. 

Picking up the vibrator, he flips it on, allowing the buzzing sound to tickle JC's ears. "Do you want me to use this tonight?"

"Is that your vibrator, toothbrush or electric banana?"

"Honestly, it's my bionic finger," Justin jokes.

"Oh baby!"

"Maybe you need a little of this first," Justin offers as he opens the oil bottle. The floral scent tickles his nose and he chuckles. "We won't be using this before going out."

"What?"

Pouring out enough oil to coat his palms, Justin rubs his hands together, delighted with the warmth. "You are going to love this," he promises as he presses his palms against JC's skin, rubbing the oil in with deliberate caresses.

JC's heart is still beating wildly and he swallows again as he attempts to calm himself by breathing deeply and steadily. Justin manages to situate himself between JC's legs. With his knees bent, he sits on his own legs, with JC's legs sprawling across his thighs. Taking his time Justin rubs the oil into JC's skin, his hands moving slowly as they drift from JC's hips to his shoulders, feeling every curve, every muscle along the way. He knows JC's body well. He knows where he's muscular and where he's ticklish. From their previous experiences, Justin knows exactly where and how long to touch to keep JC at a slow burn.

"Please," JC begs.

"Please what?"

"More. Don't stop. Please don't stop."

Leaning over, Justin kisses JC's chest as his hands continue to caress JC's lean body. "Shouldn't we have a safety word?" he asks gently.

"Fuck, J. If I tell you to stop, then stop. If I tell you to untie me, then untie me."

"And if you tell me to fuck you?"

"Then fuck me!"

A simple flick of a switch has the vibrator buzzing again. The moment Justin presses it against JC's neck, he is rewarded by JC arching his back and moaning. There is no missing the reaction of JC's cock. Justin's pleased with himself as he watches his boyfriend become hard and wanting.

"I miss your sweet cheeks," he mentions softly.

JC knows what he means. Justin prefers taking him on his hands and knees. He has a thing for cupping JC's butt, caressing the cheeks. "They still want you, sugar," he promises, shifting his ass and trying to give Justin a better angle.

"Let me put a condom on this," he suggests. A moment later he's moved off of JC and is rummaging through the drawer of their night stand.

Still blindfolded, JC turns his head instinctively knowing exactly where Justin is. For the first time, he tugs against the ties and the handcuffs briefly before relaxing back against the bed.

"Are you alright?" Justin asks when he returns to the bed.

"Yes. It's good. I can hear every move you make. It's sexy."

It doesn't take Justin long to roll a condom over the vibrator and coat it thinly with oil. The next time he flips it on, he has it touching JC's hole. A sudden gasp escapes JC. Justin watches as his boyfriend's hands clench and unclench, pulling against their bonds.

JC's long legs open wide and wrap around Justin's waist. He tries his best to hump against the vibrator. "It feels wonderful," he mumbles. 

The sight of JC writhing on the bed, twisting against his ties, is one Justin would like to keep etched in his mind forever. "You are so beautiful." Even though he's said the words to JC a thousand times before, he means them. Withdrawing the vibrator, he switches it off and sets it aside. It's a moment later that he notices how hard he's breathing. The view of JC laying back glowing in the candlelight is breathtaking. "You are so beautiful," he repeats.

"Come to me," begs JC. "Come to me and make love to me."

"Are you still alright? Are the handcuffs too tight or anything?"

"Perfect. It's all perfect," JC purrs. "I feel like I'm floating on a cloud in total euphoria. It's heaven. Pure heaven."

Bending forward, Justin places his head against JC's stomach and listens to him moan passionately with desire. With his hands caressing JC's thighs and hips, Justin presses his lips against his stomach, pushing his tongue into JC's bellybutton until he giggles and squirms.

"You are making my toes curl," JC gushes as he wraps his legs tightly around Justin, pulling him closer. "Take me now. Please take me now. I can't hold on much longer. It's so intense."

Justin manages to embrace JC, cradling him in his arms. After ripping a packet open with his teeth, Justin presses his lips beneath JC's right ear, sucking gently as he rolls the condom over his cock. 

"Fuck me," JC moans, pulling against his ties as he allows his legs to fall open, offering himself completely. "I want you. I need you."

Sitting up, Justin steadies himself, admiring his lover below for a minute before lifting JC's legs onto his shoulders. It doesn't take much effort to enter JC once he's in position. Keeping his eyes open, Justin studies JC's face. He can tell when he's hitting the right spot by JC's expression. He's carried away by JC's deliciously erotic moans. Like a leaf on a river, he rides the ripples of their passion. Without breaking his rhythm, he leans forward and kisses JC's muscular forearm, then kisses a path across his shoulder and collarbone continuing on to the other side.

They know each other's sounds well. When JC begins to whimper, Justin reaches for his cock, stroking it quickly until he comes. JC doesn't relax until he hears Justin's familiar grunts, knowing that Justin will thrust deeper and deeper until he climaxes.

After his orgasm, Justin pulls out quickly, tying off the condom and tossing it into the trash. Fighting to stay awake, he pours a little more of the oil into his palm and massages his way up JC's arm before releasing it. He follows the same procedure on JC's other arm, massaging the oil into the strained muscles before releasing the knotted silk tie. Justin tugs the blindfold off JC's head, but it doesn't matter much since JC's eyes are already closed.

"Where are the keys?" 

"What keys?"

"To the handcuffs."

"They have little release buttons on them. Just push those," JC offers, weakly holding up the wrist that is closest to Justin. Once Justin knows the secret, he's able to snap them off quickly, then allows each pair to drop to the floor. 

JC whimpers as he curls himself into a ball for a moment before stretching out onto his side.

"Goodnight," Justin coos in JC's ear. He's always been amazed at how quickly JC can fall asleep after sex. Spooning up behind his lover, Justin wraps his arm around JC's waist and smiles when he feels JC's fingers intertwine with his own.

"Love you," JC offers sleepily.

Although they've been together for two years, JC's vow of love still sends the butterflies fluttering in Justin's stomach. It's a feeling he hopes will never fade away. After pressing a kiss against the nape of JC's neck, he relaxes. While he waits for sleep to claim him, his mind drifts back to the first time their eyes locked together. They were both working out in the gym, Justin had just finished taking a long cool drink of water, sweat still rolling across his brow.

Across the weight room, JC seemed to be struggling slightly and their eyes locked. In that magical moment, they both knew they belonged together. It was as if the rest of the room and everyone in it had faded away. Justin had crossed the room as quickly as he could without appearing too desperately anxious to meet the newcomer, but he still felt like he was moving in slow motion.

JC had immediately accepted Justin's offer to be his spotter. The first time they touched, not quite by accident, they both felt the excitement tingling in their stomachs. They had both wanted more. 

"Love you," JC murmurs again sleepily, unsure if Justin heard him the first time.

Giving JC's hand a squeeze, Justin replies simply, "Ditto."


End file.
